


My Melody

by Diddle_Riddle, RZR_SK8



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Even after years of knowing each other, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, You think you know somebody yet they manage to surprise you, unexpected discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZR_SK8/pseuds/RZR_SK8
Summary: No question, the Riddler is... full of surprises.Good point Jonathan loves surprises then, especially when those imply a pleasant discovery about a secret talent of his boyfriend's.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	My Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Alcanova is Edward Nygma,  
> Diddle_Riddle is Jonathan Crane.  
> 

That Oswald owns a piano wasn't actually 'surprising'. It was a known fact he loves going to the opera and that he nurtures a sincere sensibility for arts.  
When a meeting between rogues at the Iceberg Lounge lasted longer than planned, Jonathan and Edward, along with Harley and Pamela, ended up invited to stay the night; since after all they are friends with the Penguin.  
Jon didn't grant much thoughts to this room with a piano inside he noticed earlier, located close to the guest parental suite Oswald lent to Eddie and him for the night.

Edward, unlike his partner, _did_ pay closer attention to the instrument.  
Walking closer to it when alone in the room, he ran his fingers over the sleek wooden surface.  
A soft smile graced his features and he sat down in front of the elegant form of the instrument, carefully lifting the cover with great care.

Eddie said he needed to check on something with Pam first, he'll join him later. Since he was not interested by the prospect of being caught in the middle of _another fight_ between the gingers, Jonathan wisely decided to wait for his partner in their bedroom, with no desire to intervene.  
He enjoyed a moment for himself to relax slumped in an armchair, when a delicate, almost inaudible melody filled the air. At first he frowned, trying to get why he instantly felt something... warm, tender and small for now, blooming in his heart.  
Albeit he failed to figure out why exactly, an unplanned, impossible to explain _attraction_ drove him toward the origin of the sound coming from the room next to their parental suite. No one in the corridor at this hour, no maid to whom he could ask who plays the piano in the property. Guess he'll have to find out by himself.  
Cautious not to break the soft tune with a louder clatter, Jonathan turned the ceramic knob and silently opened the door.

Although it had been a while since Edward had last played, after a few missteps the movement of his fingers on top of the keys returned to him like a familiar rhythm.  
His hands moved elegantly from one side to the other, experimenting, playing different melodies as he got acquainted with the keys once again, in a dance long buried deep in his memories.

The first idea what popped up in Jonathan's mind when he sneaked a peak inside the room was 'No, Edward doesn't play the piano'.  
They've been together for _a bit of time_ , and they _knew each other_ for much longer. They have always been close, they talked about... pretty much everything by now. They _did_ evoke the 'activity' subject. Edward was many things and talented in a various range of topics, but not in... music. Jon heard him sing a little to himself here and there, but that was about it. He doesn't... play of an instrument!  
Standing by the doorframe, the doctor had a hard time believing the scene while the pace increased as Edward involved himself more and more in his creation, his pale fingers dancing rapidly over the keys. Just like when he typed on his computers, but there showing much more... beauty.  
The sound and the sight of him so _into_ his work produced a truly hypnotizing impact.

Slender fingers kept at their dance, moving gracefully.  
The contrast of scarred and callous fingers against the pristine surface of the keys was striking, but Edward didn't mind. He was vain, yes, but his hands held all of his hard work, his efforts, his history. It was only his to see, but in this particular moment he felt at ease, in his own bubble, surrounded by his song.

For the first time in a long time, Jonathan felt... uncomfortable. Awkward. He was not _supposed_ to hear this, to see this. To be there like a witness of a scene not aimed at him.  
Why did Edward... lie? Because he indeed _lied_ , at least by omission. Why did he never take the time to tell Jon he plays and he... loves, so _obviously_ , the piano?  
Without a noise, Jonathan fully entered the room and shut the door closed behind him. Ed tried to exclude him from this knowledge about a characteristic of his? Fine, however now he'll _have_ to accept him into the confidence. That didn't mean he'll have to do so with anyone else in the property: this moment was _theirs_ , Jon won't tolerate intruders to interrupt.  
The music filled the air, it became so beautiful, so _strong_ by now. Jonathan's previous feeling of being a stranger in this unplanned scene vanished, replaced by a powerful sense of... admiration, and the _pride_ to be there to see this.

Edward started to slow down as he approached the ending of his creation. Fingers close to caressing the keys.  
He finished the song, eyes half lidded and a peaceful expression gracing his features.

Scarecrow was not an 'emotional person'. 'Very far from it', as his friends repeat mockingly.  
Be that as it may, at present time _emotion_ tightened his throat and overwhelmed his chest as the pace decreased, then when Eddie ended his music track.  
He quickly tried to overcome this moment of weakness nonetheless: first of all he wanted _answers_. Yes, 'answers' sounded like the... right thing to ask for, before he could recognize just how _perfect_ what he heard is, and how deeply it _touched him_ , in a both unexpected and potent manner.  
As reality settled back in, Jonathan's slow clapping echoed in the room.

Edward almost fell from the chair in surprise, turning to look behind him to whoever dared intrude in his moment.  
"J-Jonathan?? What-" He stammered, surprised and embarrassed at the same time.

Jon couldn't erase the slight victory grin curving his thin lips upon seeing this bright shade of pink coloring Edward's face and how the younger man clearly felt at a _loss_.  
"I didn't know, my dear...", the doctor began in a practiced low tone holding a neat trace of amusement. "That you are a pianist." 

"I- I'm not, really. It's just... something I picked up during the years. I actually can't read the notes. I just base myself on the sound-" He continued, embarrassment heightening.  
He wasn't ashamed, he just... Well he didn't expect he'd have to expose a part of his most private and personal hobbies from his past like this.

Now this was an _unexpected reaction_ , there again.  
Once the first moment due to the surprise of having been listened to without him noticing passed, Jon counted on Ed to utter a frustrated comment about _knocking on the door_ , then to brag or to expose this ability of his to play the piano. But _not_ to... act like a self-conscious teen who doesn't see how he could get himself out of a tricky situation after he has been caught red-handed doing something he 'shouldn't have'.  
Jonathan's whole demeanor changed in response, and he softly cut him off:  
"I didn't know you play.", he repeated more patiently.  
He extended a hand in front of him.  
"But you were... impressive. Really. I have no clue how to call what I just heard if not 'played by a pianist'. A very talented one."

Eddie's face quickly coloured as his lips parted and he was left staring at Jonathan for a few seconds, completely caught off guard by the other's comment.  
However it took him a moment to regain his cocky attitude, if only to cover his growing embarrassment.  
"O-of course! After all it's _me_ we're talking about!"

Jonathan shook his head with fondness.  
He was patient by nature, he used to be a teacher and a therapist after all. The required skills coming from those two professions turned out largely useful when living with the green bratty drama queen who behaves like a child that is the Riddler.  
"Of course.", thus Jon echoed his words with a smile. "And you are an exceptional individual who _still_ surprises me and _still_ manages to come up with new sides of your person I never suspected before even after _years_ of us knowing each other."

"I... I'm sorry I never told you, Jon... Just- I didn't think it was something interesting that you should know of-"  
Edward could be.... dense, sometimes, but after years spent alongside with Jonathan, he could easily pick up the hidden meanings in Scarecrow's words.

This time Jon frowned. There was more beneath the surface there.  
"Edward.", he called firmly as he detected the beginning of a panic episode. "It's alright. I am not 'disappointed'.", he clarified rapidly, used by now to the self-accusative thoughts his boyfriends inflicted himself way too easily when on the verge of an anxiety attack. "I am just... surprised."  
Then the thought occurred him that this was probably the first time Edward played... in front of someone, even without being aware he had a public.  
"Do you...", he inquired therefore, unsure suddenly. "Does _anyone_... know? Selina? Query and Echo?"

Ed quietly shook his head no.  
"I haven't... I haven't played in a long while. It's the first time I've played since becoming the Riddler, actually..." were the murmured words that followed as one of his hands gently caressed the surface of the instrument.

A pleasant warmth blossomed in Jonathan's heart at the delicacy in his lover's voice and the sincere _love_ he perceived, radiating from his attitude over this piano.  
He advanced inside the room until he stood next to Edward, close to the instrument.  
"For a first time in a long time.", he assured fondly. "This was impressively well done."  
To what he felt legitimately obliged to add:  
"Also don't believe this is a one-time thing. Now that I heard you play? I _will_ ask for more."

An embarrassed smile stretched across Edward's lips as a light blush coloured his cheeks.  
"Of course dear~" the ginger purred as he raised from his sitting position to press a kiss onto his partner's lips.

Jonathan smiled into the kiss.  
"Because although I enjoyed this track...", he completed, looking down to his partner he simply and plainly _adored_ before he pursued: "I haven't been officially invited to listen to it. So I must admit... I would be the happiest man on this planet if next time, you played for me."

"It would be my pleasure to play for you."


End file.
